


Share

by hanorganaas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I figured," Ianto whispers again this time in a more husky voice. Jack feels his partner shaking against him, the clear sign he is close, "since we are going to be together till the end of time I might as well share."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

This is everything Jack wants. His eyes were covered with Ianto's tie but he knows  Ianto wasn't working alone. He has by then memorized every feature of his immortal partner from the feel of his skin to the tiny sounds he made when he gasped out in pleasure. 

The lips against his face and his neck were not Ianto's but the bold hand that ran up his chest and stomach, and the familiar fingers buried inside him touching his sweet spot, opening him up. 

Jack hears Ianto make a satisfied hum before he is gently encouraged unto his knees. Swifty he feels his lover enter him with ease. Then lips move from focusing moving on his head and neck to moving down his torso, paying attention to his neck and chest. 

"Ianto," He moans as the other man wraps his arms against his stomach as they move together, "I know you are not a contortionist. Who's with you."

Ianto put his lips against Jack's ear.

"You'll see," He whispers as he begins to move at a faster pace, thrusting faster and deeper. Jack gasps as a pair of lips wrap against his hard, throbbing cock sending his senses and pleasure into overdrive.  Ianto's fingers move up the back of Jack's neck causing the other man to shiver. Without warning the light floods his eyes. "Look."

As the vision becomes clearer, Jack looks down to see who is the one who is sucking him off with such force. A wicked smile forms on his face when he realizes that it is none other than Gwen Cooper. He is a bit surprised, Ianto used to be paranoid that he loved her more than him. While his love for her is not as strong as it for Ianto, there are still feelings there. 

Maybe since Jack accidentally made him immortal on their wedding night, things changed and more loose and open like he was.

"I figured," Ianto whispers again this time in a more husky voice. Jack feels his partner shaking against him, the clear sign he is close, "since we are going to be together till the end of time I might as well share."

Ianto stills and Jack could feel his warmth filling him. He follows suit coming so hard he passes out.

He wakes up soon after. He feels himself sandwiched between them each curled and cuddling against his side fast asleep in the large comfortable bed. He smiles he couldn't ask for anything better.  


End file.
